Through a Cybercat's OpticsChristmas
by Lunar Mist
Summary: Little one-shot for Optimus and Moonstrike.


Streamshot squealed as she moved into the pet shop.

"So CUTE!" she exclaimed as she moved around the many cages. I grimaced as I moved forward, Optimus and Jazz following behind me. Petrohounds were making themselves known through their countless irritating howls, and cyberkittens let loose loud clicks and meows in an attempt to catch attention. I felt my audio amplifiers press against my helm in an attempt to keep out the loud noise as I moved past a cage holding a silver cybercat. I frowned and turned to face Optimus and his lieutenant.

"This place is loud, and it's bringing up weird memories," I claimed as I glanced around Iacon's Favorite Companions. I easily recognized the cage that held my cybercat form, and I knew that the green femme at the desk was the annoying one that wouldn't shut up when I had last been here.

"Now, look here," Jazz said with a teasing smile. "We came 'ere fo' Streamshot, an' ya can't let'cho' fears ruin this fo' 'er."

"Jazz, I was once sold here. To Optimus, in fact," I deadpanned. "Very, very traumatic experience."

"That was cruel," Optimus stated absently, as he peered over the tops of cages. He looked up to meet my optics. "As I recall, you thought being bought by me was the best thing that ever happened in your life. After all, where would you be without me?" I smiled as I placed a kiss on his lip components.

"Sad and depressed in Shockwave's lab," I replied honestly. Optimus stiffened for a klik and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close.

"I never want to see that mech again," he murmured, nuzzling his helm against my own. I smiled up at him.

"You won't, I promise," I assured him. I gave him another kiss, and felt him relax around me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Jazz exclaimed as he came to our side. He placed a claw on both of our shoulders and pushed us away from each other. "Now, tha's anough PDA fo' now. Ya gonna make the credit 'xchanguh crash." I looked up at the green femme that couldn't shut up and found that she was staring wide-opticed at us and looked to be on the verge of a processor crash. I scowled. Why was it that everyone was so shocked to see a Wrecker kissing the Prime? Primus, it's not like it's weird!

"Hey, guys! Come look at this one!" Streamshot exclaimed. My audio amplifier perked in her direction, and I smiled at Optimus before taking his servo in mine and leading him toward my best femme friend.

The creature we were directed to study was a small black cybercat. The tag on the cage clearly stated that this cybercat was a mech and was raised in captivity. The cat was currently rolling around on its back, purring a little as it seemed to have a mini spazz attack. I gave Streamshot an incredulous look. Tell me she didn't like this one.

"Isn't it cute?" she asked in a squeal.

"Umm… No. Actually, it's not. I think it has some sort of virus," I stated matter-a-factly. Streamshot rolled her optics.

"She's playing!"

"It's a mech cybercat, Stream," I corrected with a sigh. Optimus chuckled behind me. I elbowed him in a stomach.

**::This isn't funny. She's gonna get a fritzy cat, and she's gonna end up killing it.::** I informed Prime via private comm. link.

**::It does not change the fact that no matter how the cat acts, your friend believes it to be a femme.:: -Prime**

**::Are you insinuating that all femme cats act fritzy?:: -Moonstrike**

**::Oh, I would never say that about femme cybercats. After all, I once owned one. Then again, she was rather fritzy, too. Had an obsession with ruining my working schedule.:: **I scowled at the Prime.

**::Sarcasm doesn't become you, and for that comment, I'm not coming to your housing unit at the lunar cycle.:: -Moonstrike**

**::Wait, no. You need to come.:: -Prime**

I looked back at Prime, wondering at the panic lacing the comm. Worry showed clearly on his faceplates. I grimaced. He had asked me a week ago to come to his housing unit on tonight's exact date. I really didn't know what he wanted, but I figured that since it _was_ Optimus Prime asking me, it must be something worth-while. So, as any femme with a processor would, I accepted his invitation. Don't get me wrong, I go over to his housing unit _every_ first lunar cycle… And every solar cycle… and sometimes the second lunar cycle… But that irrelevant. I go to his housing unit to feel safe, and Optimus makes me feel safe.

**::Okay. No worries, I'll be there.:: -Moonstrike**

Optimus visibly relaxed again, causing Jazz to send us a warning glare. He looked back and forth between us and pointed a warning digit at Prime.

"No. P. D. A," Jazz ordered in a clipped voice. His smile betrayed his amusement, though. I grinned at him.

"Sir, yes, sir!" I replied. Jazz scowled at me.

"Not cute, femme," he stated. "Prime, control yo'r femme."

"Of course, Lieutenant Jazz. I'll get right on that."

"Don' you mock meh, Prime. I _will _sic Sideswipe on you," Jazz threatened. Optimus chuckled.

"I highly doubt Sideswipe will prank _me_. There is far too much respect in our relationship."

"And he's worried that Prime might get back at him if his prank succeeds," I interjected. Jazz laughed loudly, no doubt remembering the times that that happened. Prime grinned at me.

"Help your friend pick out her cat," Prime ordered gently.

**::So that we may head over to my housing unit::** **-Prime**

**::Little excited there, mech?:: -Moonstrike**

**::As a matter a fact, yes. Now, obey your superior officer, Wrecker:: -Prime**

**::Hey now, Autobot! Watch what you call this Wrecker. I may have to unleash my mech-wrecking skills on you:: -Moonstrike**

I shared a grin with Optimus, and I couldn't hold back the giggle at our banter. I watched as he rolled his optics. I took a step away from him and moved to Streamshot, who had migrated to another cage with Jazz. This cage held a very sedate black cybercat. I grinned as it stared at Jazz with a look akin to terror.

"This is the one I want!" Streamshot announced. That familiar green femme appeared by our side.

"This little femme? She's a real sweetspark," the femme stated. I grimaced at the words.

**::If you ever make me come here again, we will have serious problems:: **I told Prime with no small amount of unease. Every time I looked down at the sedate cybercat, I had that nagging feeling that she _might_ be a femme trapped in a cybercat's body.

**::Is this causing you that much discomfort?:: -Prime**

**::You have **_**no**_** idea, Prime. Everytime I look at one of these cyberkittens, I think that they might be a real bot. And the memories. Prime, I can't stop thinking about when I first woke up:: -Moonstrike**

I knew that Prime could feel the tension in the comm. link, and I wasn't ashamed of him knowing my weakness. I looked at the cybercat as Jazz lifted it out of the cage in the same manner her had once done with me. My processor lagged for a second as it fought against the unavoidable pulls of a memory loop. I shook my helm as I attempted to stop my train of thought. I watched Streamshot and Jazz move to the counter to pay the credit exchanger for the cat and toys.

"Come, Moonstrike. I believe we can go now," Optimus murmured into my audio receptor. I nodded once and sent a farewell comm. to Jazz and Streamshot. I received one from Streamshot in reply, and I received a comm. link message in reply from Jazz.

**::Don' do an'thin' I wouldn' do:: -Jazz**

I grinned at Jazz and allowed Prime to wrap an arm around my shoulders. The Prime nodded in greeting to another customer as he led me outside into the cool Cybertronian air. I leaned into his heat, enjoying the heat contrast between his body and the air around me.

"Thank you," I whispered, knowing he left early for me. Prime shook his helm.

"I should not have talked you into going. We are lucky Post-Traumatic Stress did not send you into a memory loop," Prime said in a self-deprecating tone. I placed a hand on his cheek plating.

"I need to face my memories. No matter how traumatic they are. That shop shouldn't have scared me like that," I said darkly, angry at myself.

"You cannot control how your processor reacts to your surroundings," Prime defended.

"And neither can you," I broke in. Prime sighed as he led me through the Metro's entrance.

"Yes, but I can control where I take you," prime responded.

"But it is my choice whether or not I follow. Prime, I needed to be there for the purchasing of my best friend's first pet. It's just how our relationship is," I claimed, following him into a Metro car.

"Oh, my Primus!" a femme screeched suddenly. I jumped and looked toward the back of the Metro car, my audio amplifiers pressing against my helm on the chance that the femme shrieked again. A yellow femme was gasping and bouncing as she pointed at me and Prime excitedly. "Optimus Prime and Moonstrike!" she squealed, finally dashing over to us, dragging along a gray femlet, who looked as excited as she did.

"You are _so_ famous! I so want to be like you when I get my final frame! I'm gonna be a helicopter to match you, Moonstrike!" the yellow femme claimed. I glanced back at the helicopter blades on her back. "I wanted to have audio amplifiers like you, but my femme creator said that they'll blow out my audio processing unit. Why can you have them? Do they blow out your audio processing unit?"

"Uhm… no, my audio receptors are differently developed than yours. Mine are stronger than yours are," I replied slowly. Bots were normally afraid to approach me because of how strange I looked and the Wrecker insignia on my chassis and left shoulder.

"I gonna be a 'el-ee-copper," the little gray femme said, a digit in her mouth plates. I smiled down at her.

"I think you two will make very good helicopters. I believe you two will be the terror of the skies," I stated as I crouched down to their height. Two pairs of femme optics brightened at the words.

"Told'ja!" the gray femlet claimed to her older sister.

"Raincloud, Sunshine, come back here!" an adult femme's voice ordered.

"Coming, Danni!" the two femlings chirped in unison. They gave me one more set of grins before scampering to the back of the car. I straightened, and Prime's arm was immediately wrapped around my shoulders.

"You will make a good creator," Optimus told me in my audio receptor. My spark fluttered happily at his statement. The Metro slid to a stop, and the crowd parted to allow the Prime through. He pulled me along gently as he took his honor of being allowed of first.

"Come," Optimus prodded as we exited the Metro Station. I giggled as he pulled me into a jog.

"Optimus," I giggled. "What the slag?"

"Just hurry, my femme," he replied over his shoulder as he sped up.

"Optimus!" I yelped as I was forced to speed up with him. We received looks that ranged from amusement to confusion to disapproval. It wasn't every cycle you saw your planetary leader running through the streets. He keyed in his passcode to his housing unit and pulled me inside.

"Optimus, what is this all about?" I whispered as I looked around his greeting room. It was painted a shade of forest green and the furniture was painted fire-engine red. Circles of organic foliage (wreaths) hung on his walls in strategic places. Strings of some sort of shiny material (tinsel) was strewn across the middle table. I looked back at Prime as he led me to sit down on the red couch.

"Every year, there comes an Earthian holiday known as Christmas. The holiday was originally made to celebrate the birth of their Diety's Son, Jesus Christ. The Human gave His life to save those of the humans around Him from eternal suffering after they offlined.

"As time passed, though, the season changed to celebrate the spirit of giving. So, in the spirit of Christmas, I chose to give something to the most important bot in my life." My spark stuttered when he pressed the side of his helm, activating his hologram projector.

"Oh, my Primus," I whispered. Iacon rose up from the ground. Bots moved around, too busy to worry about the crowd. The buildings were lit up brightly, and it was obvious that there was no talk of energon shortages. Science mechs joked and spoke with each other, but I didn't miss the way they avoided the few military types there. My spark clenched sadly at the knowledge that that hadn't changed. Science bots still avoided Wreckers, ex-Decepticons, and Seekers.

"I don't know what to say," I murmured, staring at the crowd as we followed them to Maccadam's Oil House. When we moved through the door, we saw the craziness that was Maccadam's Oil House. Science builds and military builds spoke and joked together in a type of harmony that could only be found in a building filled with drunk bots. Rowdy mechs flirted with femmes that weren't interested in the least, and boisterous drinking songs were sung out of tune, though the bots in the room couldn't really tell. Drunken bots played energon games, finding a sense of kinship through their antics.

"Maccadam's was the only place that I could go where I didn't feel pressured as the future prime. Sentinel used to get so angry at me and Megatron when we sneaked out together to go here," Prime explained with no small amount of fondness in his voice. I smiled as I looked over at Prime. I looked over at Prime, who was now seated beside me on the couch.

"This was during the Golden Age?" I asked. History had always fascinated me, something that Optimus knew.

"Yes. I thought you would want to see it with your own optics," Optimus replied with a smile as he looked at me. I flicked up my visor so that Optimus could see my gratitude.

"Thank you, Prime," I whispered, looking back at Iacon. Optimus wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back against his chest.

"Merry Christmas, my femme," he whispered. I smiled, twisting around in his grip to give him a kiss.

"Merry Christmas, my mech."

Yeah. Little Christmas thing. Imma try to have a Sunburst one out, too. I just gotta figure out how to start it. Enjoy. It's set for just after Moon told Prime about her new frame update, but it doesn't have _anything_ to do with the actual story

* * *

><p><strong>Rayne:<strong> First: I request that next time you leave a review like that, please log in so that I can properly defend myself. It's only fair, no? Second: what was I suppose to have Optimus say? "The people of Earth moved away from that to preserve political correctness?" Optimus would have spoken up for the religion that was being held back, don't you think? And lastly: remember that this is from Optimus' point of view, and he is neither human nor Christian. Understand that Cybertron only has two religions: the belief in Primus and the belief that he doesn't exist. They are not as diverse as humans are, so he wouldn't completely understand our take on Christmas. If a human moved away from Christianity, for him, it's just like a bot saying he doesn't believe in Primus. Understand my meaning? I doubt you will reread this, seeing as it offended you so, but I just wanted you to see where I was coming from. It was nice to see that you would defend Jesus, though :)


End file.
